The invention relates to an oil-filter/oil-cooler combination in a casing cover of an internal combustion engine having two cylinder banks arranged in a V-shape.
The applicant's company publication "Die neuen Mercedes-Benz Nutzfahrzeugmotoren OM 442A, OM 442LA (The new Mercedes-Benz commercial-vehicle engines OM 442A, OM 442LA)" discloses an oil-filter/oil-cooler combination in a casing cover of an internal combustion engine having two cylinder banks arranged in a V-shape, an oil cooler, an oil filter, an oil-filter bypass arrangement and a section of a cooling-water circuit being integrated in the casing cover arranged laterally on the internal combustion engine. The two cylinder banks each contain main water passages extending longitudinally through the cylinder banks and main oil passages of a lubricating-oil circuit which is separate from the cooling-water circuit. The main water passages are interconnected by at least one transverse water passage extending across the front end of the internal combustion engine transversely to its longitudinal direction.
For general background information, reference is also made to the publications German Offenlegungsschrift 4029408, German Patent 3701083, German Offenlegungsschrift 2951961, German Offenlegungsschrift 2909047, German Patent 2737054 and German Auslegeschrift 2459295.
It is the object of the invention to provide an oil-filter/oil-cooler combination in a casing cover of an internal combustion engine such that various functions for the engine operation can be accommodated in a small space in this casing cover and, at the same time, in a simple and inexpensive manner.